


Sexual Healing

by misspronounced



Series: Sex and love and other things. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We all knew within the first week, it’s old news. So what’s the big deal if people think you’re dating?” Clint asks. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Because he’s the worst and I hate him” </i></p><p> </p><p>Or how Bucky and Sam discover each other's kinks and exploit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes my own, enjoy!

Bucky joined the Avengers after all the drama of the accords were said and done. His head was cleared of all things Hydra and Tony welcomed him reluctantly into the Avengers compound. 

Since Bucky was the newest member of the super hero team and living with all of them that means he’s living with Sam too. Needless to say they didn’t start off on the right foot. With Bucky doing his best to kill Sam their first meeting and Sam being a dick about not moving his seat up. Sam thought he was going pretty easy on Bucky, all things considered. 

So their bickering and petty arguing just continued and became a common occurrence in the compound. They find out each other’s weaknesses, pet peeves, and annoyances and take every opportunity to exploit them. 

One morning Sam comes into the kitchen on the main level to seek out some breakfast. He mumbles good mornings to Steve, Clint, and Natasha, but not to Bucky. All Bucky gets is a grunt and a squint. Bucky beats Sam to the fridge as soon as he sees Sam go for it and Sam just stares at the ceiling a gives a long suffering sigh. 

“It’s the morning, man. Cut me some slack,” Sam complains and Bucky just smiles mischievously and takes out Sam’s carton of orange juice and drinks from it. Sam’s eyes go wide. “What. The fuck.” 

Bucky lowers the carton and wipes the back of his mouth, “What? I thought this was up for grabs.” 

“It is in my section of the fridge. You’re disgusting,” Sam declares. 

Bucky just shrugs, “one more,” he says and takes another swig from the carton and returns it to the fridge. By now Sam is staring daggers at Bucky. 

“Be glad I’m not Wanda ‘cause I’d turn your brain into a milkshake,” Sam threatens and Bucky narrows his eyes at Sam in a challenge. He feels a drip of orange juice falling down his chin so he wipes it up with one finger and licks it clean. He makes sure to lick his finger in the most obscene way he can manage to make Sam blush and surrender. 

As he licks the index finger of his flesh hand all the way up slowly with the flat of his tongue, Sam’s light brown eyes get darker. His pupils grow large, turning his eyes almost black. Sam suddenly tears his eyes away from Bucky and clears his throat because he knows he’s been caught. 

Sam walks out of the kitchen for some much-needed alone time. He catches Bucky say “interesting,” and knows he’s done for. 

*

For a week, after discovering that Sam may have an oral fixation, he commits to testing his theory. Whenever he is around Sam he makes sure to have a pen or some food near by to silently torture Sam by putting them in his mouth. 

The beauty of the situation is that it’s a silent attack, no one is the wiser to Bucky’s evil plans except for Sam and that’s goal. 

They are currently sitting in their weekly world update meeting and Bucky chose the seat right across from Sam. During these meetings it’s usually Steve and Tony’s show, which typically devolves into an argument. Bucky decided to be a good student and bring a notepad and pen to take notes, Sam noticed right away and became suspicious. 

Steve is going over strategy and Bucky acts as if he’s listening to Steve intently and jotting notes down. Every time his pen was not to paper, it’s in his mouth or the end of the pen is resting on his lips. When he wants to write something, he drags the pen down his bottom lip making it snap back up with a small noise. 

Sam notices right away and whenever he’s not being addressed he’s staring in disbelief at Bucky and trying to will his dick to not betray him. 

A few minutes later Bucky is wrapping his lips in a tight circle around the end of the pen and nods at whatever Steve is saying, at this point it’s all white noise to Sam.

“Sam!” Steve shouts and Sam snaps his head to look at him. “You with me?” 

“Flight patterns, yeah sure,” Sam says and clears his throat and trying not to be too obvious about shifting in his seat. He looks back to Bucky who’s now looking straight at him; he winks and turns back to Steve. 

That’s when all the blood in Sam’s brain rushes south and he’s cursing Bucky for the rest of the meeting. 

*

Bucky got bored of pens after a few days and Sam’s reactions were getting more controlled, so it was time to upgrade. 

Bucky sees his golden opportunity when Sam is in the kitchen talking to Rhodey, bonding over their military days. He quietly goes to the freezer and picks out a red popsicle and sits at the island so he’s behind Rhodey, but Sam can see him. 

When Bucky unwraps the popsicle he draws Sam’s attention. Sam’s eyebrows shoot up as Bucky smiles deviously. Without being too obvious Sam shakes his head slightly at Bucky signaling him to stop whatever he has planned for that popsicle. Bucky just feigns innocence and wraps his lips around the frosted ice cream. Sam clenches his jaw and tries to focus on Rhodey. 

Bucky takes his time licking up the length of the popsicle and stopping each time to suck at the tip, smiling the whole time, his eyes never leaving Sam. When the popsicle is a little thinner Bucky sees how far he can put it in his mouth, which is impressively far and Sam’s eyes widen. 

“Man, are you okay?” Rhodey asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, just remembered something I have to do later,” Sam says and Bucky’s smile gets even wider. Sam curses himself for his word choice. 

They talk until Bucky’s done with the popsicle and Rhodey leaves Sam and Bucky alone in the kitchen. Bucky is sucking the last chunk into his mouth when Sam turns his full attention o him. 

Sam doesn’t say anything, just fumes at Bucky. “What?” Bucky asks dumbly as he licks his now bright red lips, which are swollen from the cold and being stretched repeatedly. 

“You’re an asshole,” Sam accuses. But Bucky can hear the lust in his voice clearly sees how Sam’s eyes are dilated.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Bucky says innocently as he continues to lick the flavor off the stick. He stands up and throws the stick away and stands in front of Sam licking his lips, leaving them wet and slightly open. 

Sam huffs out a breath as he now openly stares at Bucky’s mouth, “I think you need to shut your mouth.” 

“I seem perfectly capable of that when something’s in it,” Bucky says lowly and takes a step to close the gap between them. Sam growls and crashes his mouth to Bucky’s. Bucky grunts into the harsh kiss and gives back just as good. It’s all hair pulling and biting and aggressive. 

Sam sticks his tongue down Bucky’s throat, then they are full on French kissing to the highest degree. He pulls back breathless with has a smug look on his face, “Seems like my tongue is enough to shut you up.” 

“Hmm, works for now, but I need something bigger,” Bucky says. Sam dives right back in for Bucky’s mouth, his hands claw at his shirt. Before Sam knows it, Bucky’s hands are under his shirt trying to push it up and off right in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Not here,” Sam breathes between heated kisses. 

Bucky pauses his hands and goes to kiss and suck at Sam’s neck, “my room is just around the corner.” 

“What are you waiting for then?” Sam challenges and in the next moment he’s being pushed backward and down that hall, never breaking his mouth away from Bucky’s.

Once in the room Bucky pushes Sam against the door and takes his shirt off in one smooth motion. Instead of going back to Sam’s mouth he kisses his way down Sam’s bare chest until he’s on his knees looking up at Sam with dark blue eyes. 

“Are you are just all talk?” Sam asks, which makes Bucky undo Sam’s jeans, pushing them down with his underwear and taking Sam’s cock in his mouth. Sam’s head falls back against the door as he buries one hand in Bucky’s already mussed hair. 

“God, Bucky. I should’ve told you to shut up ages ago,” Sam moans. Bucky hums in response and that makes Sam lose all coherent thought. He sucks Sam down until he’s almost gagging, holding his hips against the door so he won’t thrust. It takes a little over a minute to get Sam coming down his throat with a broken moan. 

After swallowing Bucky stands up and stares hungrily at Sam, “my turn, bird boy.” 

Sam shakes his head as he lazily fixes his jeans and steps into Bucky’s space to speak in his ear, “you have a perfectly good right hand,” he says. “You started a war,” Sam smirks as he presses his hand hard against Bucky’s crotch making him groan. He leaves Bucky’s room swiftly and Bucky is left standing there hard and frustrated. 

*

During the weekend, the Avengers decide it’s a good summer day to have a barbeque by the pool at the compound. By one in the afternoon most of everyone is outside, eating, talking, and swimming. Sam is manning the grill and talking to Steve and Natasha.

“Sam where in God’s name did you get that horrible shirt?” Natasha asks and looks as if Sam’s gaudy Hawaiian shirt personally offends her.

“What? This is my only Hawaiian shirt, thought this was an appropriate occasion.”

“Well at least unbutton or something so it looks like you’re wearing it ironically,” Nat suggests. Sam rolls his eyes and unbuttons the shirt so it’s hanging open, he didn’t mind since mostly everyone was in their swimsuits. 

Steve and Sam talk for a few more minutes before Sam notices Bucky who is laying on a lounge by the pool with a beer. He’s wearing sunglasses but he’s facing directly towards Sam, so he can assume that Bucky’s staring at him. 

Just to experiment, Sam puts his hand on his hip, moving his shirt out of the way in doing so. Sam’s attention is still mostly on Steve but now he’s aware of Bucky’s gaze, he can feel it and it’s hotter than the sun beating down on him. 

“Sharon’s not here, man?” Sam asks while he moves his fingers along the line that leads from his hip down to his crotch. 

Steve shakes his head, “No, she’s out on a mission. Anything new for you with dating?” 

“Nah, I’m too busy trying to keep up with you super soldiers,” Sam laughs and takes his chance to look over at Bucky who is noticeably tenser. 

“Hey, Buck, your burger is ready!” Steve shouts and Bucky slowly gets up and walks to the grill. 

Sam hands the plate to Bucky with his burger on it, “hope you like it lean.” 

Bucky swallows visibly, “Yes, thank you.” He walks back to the lounge. 

“What’s up with him?” Steve asks. 

“No idea, that’s your crazy BFF,” Sam replies and when Steve turns away he smirks over at Bucky. “I’ll go find out,” Sam says absently as he leaves the grill and plops himself next to Bucky. 

Bucky glares at him as he stuffs the last bite of his burger into his mouth. 

“You’re acting strange,” Sam smiles and leans back on his elbows, making his shirt fall around his hips. 

“No I’m not,” Bucky mumbles and puts his plate down, pointedly not looking at Sam. 

“Alright,” Sam says simply and breathes long and deep, purposely making his chest rise and fall, and that catches Bucky’s attention. His eyes lands right on the V of Sam’s hips. Sam smirks and lays his hands on his lower stomach right above the waistband of his board shorts. “See something you like?” 

“No,” Bucky grits out as he stands up suddenly and goes inside. Sam wastes no time following him. 

The glass door closes quietly behind Sam and Bucky doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s him. “Damn you,” is all he says. 

“Why is that, Buck? Did I do something to offend you?” Sam asks innocently. He walks up behind Bucky and presses his chest against Bucky’s bare back. A grin spreads across Sam’s face when he hears Bucky’s sharp intake of breath. “Well?” 

Bucky turns around, takes his sunglasses off and tosses them aside. His eyes are heavy lidded but sharp and intent. “You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

“Do I?” 

With that Bucky slides his hands over Sam’s shoulders, pushing his shirt off and down to his lean hips and traces the V with both thumbs until he hits Sam’s shorts. “I think you do,” Bucky answers. 

“Didn’t think you were so easy, Barnes,” Sam rasps and his breath hitches as Bucky continues to stroke and press into the sensitive areas on Sam’s hips. 

Bucky leans in close to Sam’s ear, “well when you go showing off your body like a slut.” He hears a barely there groan in the back of Sam’s throat and quirks an eyebrow. “Do you like when I talk like that? Call you a slut?” This times Sam moans outright and leans into Bucky’s hands more. 

Suddenly Bucky’s hands are off Sam, making him stumble forward and catch himself. “I think I need a shower, you?” Bucky asks and walks over to the door at the end of the room. Sam quickly follows behind. They get into the shower, which is huge with a waterfall head and tinted windows to the outside. They can see everyone clearly, but no one can see them. 

“Tony’s exhibitionist side is coming out,” Sam comments and Bucky laughs. Sam has to do his best to ignore how genuine that laugh sounded because he doesn’t want to like Bucky. The shower gets turned on and Bucky soaks his hair and pushes it back. Sam just watches with heat in his eyes. 

Bucky stalks over to Sam, turns him around so he’s facing the window. He wraps his left arm around Sam’s chest and the other hand slides down his hip and over the growing bulge in his shorts. “Do you like watching everyone outside?” Bucky asks and follows Sam’s gaze. He’s got his eyes locked on Steve. “Or do you just like watching Steve?” 

Bucky presses as close as possible to Sam, both still wearing their swim trunks, now getting soaked again by the warm spray. Sam moans and leans back as Bucky continues to rub his hand on Sam’s crotch. 

“Steve’s body is gorgeous. Those shoulders and arms,” Bucky moans and dips his hand under Sam’s trunks to stroke his cock to full hardness. “He could hold you up and fuck you against a wall. He’s done that to me, you know? Right after he got the serum he held me up and pounded me. God, it was so good.” 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Sam whines and reaches back to shove Bucky’s short down his hips with one hand. When his shorts hit the floor, Bucky kicks them away and pushes his hard cock against Sam’s ass. Next to go are Sam’s shorts. 

“What? Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam says, breathless. 

“Right here?” Bucky asks and walks Sam to the window. “Put your hands on the window.” 

Sam does and Bucky grabs whatever looks slick on the shelf and coats his fingers. “I see you stare at Steve all the time, practically drooling. You want him so bad, don’t you?” 

“God, I want-” Sam whines and gets cut off by Bucky’s finger entering him. He starts off painfully slow. 

“What was that?” 

“I just want- want to get fucked,” Sam answers and pushes back into Bucky’s hand. 

“I know you do. Look at you, so needy. Who knew you were such a slut. Steve would love that. Would love to shove is big dick in you when you’re moaning like this.” On cue Sam moans louder at Bucky’s words. By now Bucky is working a third finger in Sam. 

“If you moan any louder, Steve’ll hear you. But I’m sure you want that, show him how much of a cockslut you are.” 

“Get in me now,” Sam demands and steadies his hands on the window. 

“I’m going to have to fuck you hard and fast before anyone notices us missing,” Bucky tells Sam before pushing into him. Once all he’s all the way in, Bucky pulls back slowly drawing a deep moan from Sam. 

“Come on, faster,” Sam goads and Bucky growls, gripping Sam’s hips in a vice grip and pounds hard into him. Two minutes in Sam strokes himself and comes over his hand with a shout. Bucky pulls out and pushes Sam’s back further down, coming all over his lower back. Sam moans again as he feels Bucky’s come shoot over him. 

They rinse off quickly in the shower and get their shorts back before heading outside. To avoid strange looks as to why they are both soaked coming from inside, Bucky chases Sam and tackles him into the pool creating a giant splash making everyone laugh. No one was the wiser as to what they just did on the other side of the glass. 

*

Sam started being more observant when it came to Bucky. In doing so he discovered something interesting; he always seemed to look a tad longer than what was just friendly at Natasha. He was careful though, only when she didn’t notice. Of course Bucky never acted on it since of her odd romance with Bruce was still a thing. 

One night when everyone turned in for the night Sam makes a beeline for Bucky’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, just slipping in quickly and shuts the door behind him. Bucky is on his bed looking at a tablet, by now it didn’t surprise Bucky that Sam came into his room late at night. They both had needs and the sex was always good, so why not?

“Are you lost?” Bucky asks with a teasing lilt in his voice. Sam takes off his shoes, socks, and shirt before sliding onto Bucky’s bed and lays on his side.

“I’ve noticed something. Something interesting,” Sam starts and rubs a hand idly over Bucky’s thigh. 

“What’s that?”

“I remember you teasing me about drooling over Steve, but you’re the same with Nat,” Sam says and Bucky’s finger twitches over the screen. Sam’s eyes narrow and he smiles knowingly as he sees a flush creep up Bucky’s neck. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky accuses and continues scrolling. 

“Am I? She is beautiful. Long legs, slim waist, gorgeous tits,” Sam continues as he study’s Bucky’s face. He notices Bucky swallow hard and shift slightly. 

“Getting hard already?” Sam asks he runs his hand up from Bucky’s knee under his gym shorts and palms Bucky’s cock. “Just imagine how hot a threesome would be with her. God I’m hard just talking about it.” 

Bucky puts down the tablet as he groans and pushes up into Sam’s hand. “Sam,” he moans.

“Or maybe I’ll just sit back and watch you take care of her. I bet she sounds beautiful when she’s getting fucked. _Fuck_ , I’d love to see that. I’d come so fast watching that,” Sam says hotly into Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky grabs the back of Sam’s neck and kisses him dirty, moans getting trapped in Sam’s mouth. Sam pushes down Bucky’s gym shorts and boxers and spreads the leaking precum down Bucky’s cock and jerks him slowly. 

“Think about how tight and wet she’d be,” Sam says against Bucky’s lips. It took two more firm strokes and Bucky was coming in Sam’s hand and gasping into his mouth. 

“You bastard,” Bucky says when he sees the smirk on Sam’s face. 

“It’s payback for the Steve thing.” 

“I’ll show you payback,” Bucky tells him before he pushes him back and straddles his waist. “How about I fuck you so hard you walk funny for the next two days?”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Sam was walking funny for the next three days. 

*

One night Sam is watching _It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ with Bucky in his room. Not because they get along, but because Bucky’s the only one who enjoys the same trash TV shows he does. While Sam is laughing loudly and devouring a bag of chips, Bucky’s engrossed in some game on his tablet. 

“Have you ever been to Philly?” Sam asks, but Bucky doesn’t answer. “Bucky?” Still no answer. “Bucky,” Sam tries one more time, but it’s like Bucky doesn’t even hear him. Sam squints at him and then tries something else, “babe?” That’s when Bucky looks up at Sam. 

“What?” Bucky snaps and a devious smile spreads across Sam’s face. Bucky instantly goes red and frowns deeply. “Oh no, I didn’t just respond to that. I was just ignoring you,” he frantically explains. 

Sam doesn’t buy it and leans into Bucky’s side resting his chin on his shoulder, “sure you didn’t. I think you secretly like it. Who knew the big scary assassin likes pet names?” 

“I do not. Wilson, you better watch yourself,” Bucky warns and attempts a menacing glare but it has no affect on Sam. 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Sam says and it sounds so natural coming from his lips. His smile gets bigger when he sees goose bumps form on Bucky’s arm. 

“I fucking hate you,” Bucky declares. 

“No you don’t, sweetheart,” Sam challenges and Bucky just groans loud. 

Sam takes full advantage of this new knowledge, but uses it strategically. He calls Bucky a pet name when he knows he’ll get a reaction, if Bucky sees it coming there’s no point. 

One day a bunch of them are seated at a big table eating the enormous amount of pizza they ordered. Sam sits next to Bucky and Clint. Bucky is turned away from Sam and talking to Bruce.

Sam turns slightly towards Bucky, “babe, can you pass the parmesan?” Without thinking, Bucky grabs it and hands it to Sam. Only when he sees the satisfied smile on Sam’s face does he realize.

“Goddammit, Sam, stop calling me that. People are gonna think we’re dating. And we are _not_ ,” Bucky says hisses at Sam. 

“Well everyone knows you’re sleeping together,” Nat says casually. 

“ _What_ ,” Bucky squawks. 

“Yeah, I have Friday update me on any ‘interesting behavior’, it’s like a real life soap opera. She reports Sam going in and leaving your room quite frequently,” Tony tells Bucky with poorly concealed glee. 

“We all knew within the first week, it’s old news. So what’s the big deal if people think you’re dating?” Clint asks. 

“Because he’s the worst and I hate him,” Bucky pouts as he stabs his pizza with a knife. 

“I’ve been down that road before, sleeping with the enemy,” Nat says. 

“He’s not my enemy, he just annoys the shit out of me,” Bucky replies. 

“Awe, you say the sweetest things, honey,” Sam laughs and kisses Bucky’s cheek and pulling away quickly almost getting smacked by his metal hand. Instead Bucky pinches his side hard and Sam yelps. “Ow!” 

“I told you to watch yourself, Wilson.” 

“You’re like a really hostile married couple,” Steve observes and dodges the fork Bucky hurls at his head. 

*

Ironically the only place Bucky is safe from pet names is in his bed with Sam. It’s an unspoken rule they have, if Sam says a pet name when it’s not a joke or to annoy Bucky then it could mean something. They don’t want that line crossed. A line which is bolded in permanent marker. But they’re both human, so lines get crossed. 

They come back to the compound after a rough mission one night. It was a hydra recon mission that went a little awry and Bucky almost got captured again. The team did not have a clean ending and Bucky was left visibly shaken. 

Without a word Bucky drags Sam along with him into his room and shuts the door. They kiss as they get undressed and fall into bed. 

Sam pauses and looks down at Bucky who’s lying underneath him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Bucky lies. 

“You don’t seem fine,” Sam notes and Bucky stays silent looking away from him. Sam doesn’t know what to say at that moment so he kisses Bucky chastely. 

“Sam-”

“You can talk to me you know,” Sam says.

“We’re not like that though.” 

“Bucky, come on,” Sam chides lightly but looks at Bucky with a softness in his eyes. 

Bucky touches light fingertips to Sam’s chest and meets his eyes, “can we just go slow tonight?” 

Sam reads the underlying meaning right away; Bucky wants a touch that isn’t rough and isn’t violent. 

“Yeah, yeah. We can go slow,” Sam agrees and kisses Bucky long and slow, nothing like the biting kisses they are accustomed to. 

The sex is achingly slow, relaxed and the goal isn’t getting off this time, it’s about grounding each other with gentle but firm touches. Touches that don’t cause pain, only to sooth and comfort. Sam prepares and fucks Bucky slow, his mouth never leaving Bucky’s lips or neck. 

“Sam, _Sam_ , I need-,” Bucky whines. 

Sam doesn’t stop thrusting in and out of Bucky, but leans up and to look him in the eyes, “what do you need? Tell me.” 

Bucky groans and tries to communicate with his eyes only, hoping Sam would get the hint. 

Sam bends down to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “tell me what you need, baby.” Bucky moans loud and grips Sam tight around his shoulders, hiding his face in Sam’s neck. 

“Say it again,” Bucky pleads. 

“I got you, baby,” Sam whispers and Bucky comes hard. He holds on as tight as he can to Sam as he rides out his intense orgasm; by the end of it Sam is coming too. 

They cool down and clean up. By this time Sam usually retreats back to his room, but Bucky catches his wrist when tries to get up out of bed. Neither of them say anything, Sam just gets under of the covers and pulls Bucky in tight against him. 

The next morning Bucky opens his eyes to Sam’s back. He’s still sound asleep, shoulder moving up and down in an easy rhythm. Bucky reaches out and traces the line of Sam’s spine with his fingertips. Sam stirs and rolls over to face Bucky. 

“Morning,” Sam rasps and smiles lazily. 

“Morning,” Bucky repeats quickly, not knowing why his heart feels warm and light. It’s just Sam. 

“Sleep well?” Sam asks and sweeps a strand of hair out of Bucky’s eyes and tucks it behind his ear.

“Yeah actually, the monsters didn’t get me this time,” Bucky jokes. 

Sam laughs and his eyes scrunch up and he looks so beautiful like that. Bucky decides he wants to see that all the time. His smile falls and his eyes widen at the unexpected realization. Sam sees the change in Bucky’s face and frowns. 

“Oh shit,” Bucky breathes. “I think I’m in love with you.” Bucky’s eyebrows furrow deeper. 

“Well that’s good, cause I think I’m in love with you too,” Sam tells him. 

“When the hell did this happen?” Bucky asks like he’s caught completely off guard. 

“Beats me.” 

Bucky huffs and processes this new information. “I still hate you though,” he says and scrunches his nose up, which is too adorable for Sam to not kiss Bucky’s pouting mouth.

“Love you too, babe,” Sam says and wraps his arms around Bucky’s side, sliding his leg in between Bucky’s. 

Bucky sighs and pulls Sam closer, planting a kiss on his forehead, “I guess,” he says and Sam smiles against his neck.


End file.
